


Running Up That Hill Chapter Two

by broadwayblainey



Series: Running Up That Hill [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: I managed to work this week’s prompt into a second chapter for a fic I posted a few weeks ago.For the weekly klaine prompt Last.I hope you enjoy!Warning for injuries and hospitals and some sad things.





	Running Up That Hill Chapter Two

Blaine was lying in bed with his eyes shut, his stomach tied up in knots, willing himself to go to sleep when his phone started ringing on the nightstand next to him. He picked it up and saw Kurt’s picture on the screen. "Hey," he whispered despite knowing no one else was in their apartment.  
"Hey, I'm at the door."  
"Why?" Blaine rolled onto his side and pulled the blankets up to his chin. "It's almost two in the morning, I'm sleeping."  
"I couldn't sleep, I missed you."  
"You left six hours ago, Kurt."  
"Come let me in," he whined, ignoring Blaine's good point. Blaine groaned and kicked the blankets off.  
"You're so lucky you have an amazing fiancee," he told Kurt as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and shuffled out of their bedroom.  
"I am, but he better hurry up and let me in or he'll soon regret it."  
"Is that so?" Blaine asked as he unlocked the front door and opened it. Kurt was in his pajama pants and a black hoody and looked exhausted. Blaine leaned against the door frame and raised an eyebrow.  
"Hey," Kurt said into the phone. "Oh, wait," he chuckled and hung up. After taking in Blaine's slightly annoyed expression he kissed his nose. "I missed you."  
"Are we really that much of a gross, needy couple that we can't even spend the last night before our wedding apart?" Blaine tried to hold onto his annoyance but Kurt was pressing kisses all over his face and it soon dissolved into that sappy, warm feeling Kurt still gave him. Kurt just hummed and started pushing Blaine back into their apartment. Blaine yawned and turned away from him.  
"I'm going back to bed."  
"Okay, I'll lock the door," Kurt said. Blaine made some vague gesture of acknowledgment with his hand and began the walk back to bed with his eyes mostly closed. When he got there he nestled back into the blankets and hid his face in the pillows. It was quiet for a moment until Kurt joined him; he threw himself onto the bed and maneuvered himself half on top of Blaine, his thigh resting across both of Blaine's, his back bent so he could rub his cold face against Blaine's neck.  
"Why? Why are you like this?" Blaine grumbled, turning onto his side so Kurt could more comfortably spoon up behind him. In recent years Blaine had turned into a grumpy old man when his sleep was interrupted, something he had probably picked up from Kurt. Blaine felt Kurt smile against the skin of his neck and let himself start falling asleep.  
That was, of course, interrupted.  
"Blaine?" Kurt asked, propping his chin on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine pretended to snore loudly. "Blaine."  
"Yes, Kurt?"  
"What if we get married tomorrow, and then one day you wake up and you don't want me anymore?"  
Blaine turned over just enough to allow him to look up at Kurt, who was chewing his lip nervously.  
"Have you gone to your dark place?"  
"Little bit," he said and pouted a little. Blaine turned over onto his back and sighed.  
"That won't happen."  
"What if it does?"  
"It won't, this is just pre-wedding jitters," Blaine insisted. Kurt thought for a moment.  
"But, what if -"  
"Forever, Kurt," he interrupted. "That's how long you have me; for the rest of my life."  
"Only that long?" Kurt relaxed into Blaine and closed his eyes.  
"And whatever comes after," Blaine promised and kissed Kurt's head. "Besides, I don't think I could get rid of you if I wanted to," he said, and Kurt pinched his stomach in reply. "You'd still come to me when you can't sleep or there's a Liza special on TV or something equally as important."  
"Yeah," Kurt agreed. "I don't think I could ever leave you alone."  
"Good."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Blaine had been lucky, apparently. Kurt had bit his tongue when the doctor had hurried to tell him that. If Blaine had been lucky they would be well on their way to Milan right now, but they're not. They're here.  
Considerable damage was something else the doctor - was his name Ellis? Kurt was sure the nurse had called him Ellis - had said. To his brain and his chest, but he had been lucky; had he hit his head harder or a little lower he probably would have died before the ambulance got to him. They had told him more, about risks and chances, but Kurt hadn't listened. He just watched Blaine.  
Blaine who looked so small in his hospital bed, a blanket pulled up to his waist to allow space for the tubes and dressings covering his chest. There was a big, white bandage around his head but his face looked okay. There was some swelling around his right eye, but other than that he looked like his Blaine.  
"Maybe we should go and get some sleep," Burt suggested after an hour of watching Kurt watching Blaine. "Take a shower."  
"No," Kurt said without looking at his father. He hadn't looked at Burt or Carole since the doctors had left to give them some privacy.  
"He's alive and he's stable, but please don't think he's out of the woods yet. His condition is still serious," Dr Ellis had told them.  
How could they possibly delude themselves into thinking he was out of the woods? You could look at his face and think he was fine but if you looked anywhere else, at the IV in his hand, at the bruises painting his arms, his chest, his neck a mess of sallow yellows and deep, angry purple, you would see how Blaine seemed to have been broken. If you looked up at the heart monitor next to Blaine's bed as Kurt had at any little change, at any noise that might tell them something, you wouldn't kid yourself into hoping for anything.  
Kurt sobbed and clutched at Blaine's hand.  
"Kurt -"  
"I won't leave him."


End file.
